Daddy's Little Princess
by TwilightJac1
Summary: Harry Potter is proud of his only daughter. She's top of her class, gets straight O's, and is a prefect. She's the perfect daughter. NOT! What happens when Daddy's sixteen-year-old princess is behind closed doors?
1. Chapter 1

****A/N: I know should working on _Not My Mother's Story_ and _Star Troubled_, but until the next chapters are completely perfect I thought I would share my story that I worked on during my absense from Fanfic. This story is actually posted on another fanfic site and I put the link on my profile so you can see the story banner. Just so you know I combined chapters to make it easier to read and added some things to make it better than the original post.  
><strong>**_Disclaimer: I don't the world of Harry Potter but I need come up with this fanfiction idea on my own. _

****Chapter 1 ~ LPOV****

"Lily, wake up!" A voice that sounded like Dad's yelled. I ignored it and snuggled back into the body of my latest boy toy. "Lily, you have one minute to wake up and get downstairs or else I'm coming in." The voice _was _Dad's! I jumped out of bed at this realization.

"Hey, wake up." I whispered to the naked boy in my bed._ What was his name?_

"What? What's going on?" The boy asked as I grabbed my underwear and jeans off the floor.

"Shh! Hurry up and get dressed then leave. My dad is right outside the door." Thankfully, I had picked somebody with a brain because he hopped out the bed and grabbed his clothes. I looked under the bed for my bra. "Have you seen my bra?" What's-his-name had just finished putting on his shirt when he pointed to the lamp on my desk. He climbed out the window just as I put on a t-shirt and opened the door. Dad had his fist ready to knock on the door. "Morning."

"Good. Breakfast is ready. We leave for the train station at 10." Dad stated.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Around 8:30." I nodded and trekked downstairs to the kitchen. I quickly ate, took a shower, got dressed, and packed my trunk. By the time I was taking my things downstairs it was 9:45.

At the train station, Albus and I hugged Mum and Dad goodbye. On the train, I went straight to the prefect compartment and started reading. As people showed up I stopped and talked for a bit before going back to my book.

During the feast, I sat with my best friends Amber Murphy and Paul Arnould. Amber has wavy dark brown hair, light brown eyes, and is about one or two inches shorter than my 5 foot 8 frame. Paul has a very dark brown fade, brown eyes, and is 6 foot 2. The coolest thing about my friends is that Amber is from Puerto Rico and Paul is from Jamaica.

"So Miss Prefect, how was your summer?" Paul asked his accent thicker from be back home.

"Oh, it was good. Hung out with family, read, caught up with some old friends." I answered.

"Really? How many of your old friends?" Amber asked her accent never really changed. Paul and Amber are the only people in the world who know about my extracurricular activities.

"Well a lot of them were busy so I could only catch up with five, but I did make two more friends." Amber laughed and shook her head. "So what about you two?"

"Mine was good." Paul answered. A slight blush crept up on Amber's tan cheeks and she started playing with hair. Paul and I shared a surprised look. "No!" She nodded.

"Who?" I asked excited.

"Um, Alex Smith." I squealed and gave Amber a hug.

"You have to tell us everything! When did you meet up? When did he ask you? Where did you go?"

"And it has to be in extreme detail. I want to hear what color the grass was." Paul added.

"Paul, can you believe this? Our little girl has her first boyfriend!" Amber's blush deepened before she started her story.

After dinner, I made sure that all of the first year Ravenclaws found their correct dorm. When I finished my rounds, I finally lied down in the four poster bed, that I've had for the past five years, and went to sleep.

The next day at breakfast I was caught staring across the Dining Hall. "Lily, are you even listening?" Amber snapped. I jumped and looked at her. "Who is it?" She asked knowing the look on my face.

"Lance." I whispered tucking my long straight red hair behind my ear.

"Hold on, Lance Tyler?" Paul asked leaning across the table. I nodded. "He's never had a girlfriend." We all glanced over to the Hufflepuff table. Lance Tyler used to be this skinny bookworm but now he was a skinny muscular bookworm. He also had brown eyes, icing on the cake.

"Yea well, let's hope I become his first."

* * *

><p>Paul, Amber, and I were in the library doing an essay for Longbottom when Lance came and sat a table away. <em>Time to put the plan in motion.<em>

"Hey Lance, why are you sitting over there all alone?" I whispered. Amber and Paul looked up from their essays and at each other with knowing looks. Lance shrugged. "Why don't you come and sit with us?" He got up and sat to my left.

"Hi." Lance said pulling out his Transfiguration book.

"Lance, this is Amber and Paul. I'm not sure if you've met before." This was a lie. I knew, for a fact, that Amber has never said a word to him, and Paul said hi to him once in first year.

"Hi. Weren't you partnered with Lily last year for some project?" Amber asked.

"Yes, we did the Transfiguration project together." Lance answered.

"You were the best partner ever. You did all your work and even went above and beyond. We had the best project. Most of my other partners have me do everything." I complimented.

"Thanks." Lance blushed slightly.

"Your welcome." We went back to doing our homework in silence. I watched as Lance ran his hand through his honey brown hair as he wrote his essay. He really was good looking. As we left the library conversation started back up.

"So how was your summer, Lance?" I asked.

"It was good. I hung out with family, read some really great books-"

"Ooh, what books?" I interrupted.

"Now you've got her started." Amber groaned.

"You know what, we'll see you later." Paul said before they hurried off. Lance looked in their direction in confusion.

"Don't mind them, they always leave when I'm talking about books. They stay clear of that topic. So, what books did you read?"

"Well, my cousin showed me some muggle books that are kind of popular right now. Have you heard of _House of Night_ or _Night World_?" Lance asked. I shook my head. He took a book out of his bag and handed it to me. I giggled reading the back.

"This seems like a kind of girly book." I stated reading the title _Marked_.

"Well, my cousin is a girl, but she said it was pretty good and to try them. That's the first of the _House of Night _series. You can borrow it if you want." I looked at the cover then read the back once more. I nodded and put it in my bag. "So, what books have you been reading?" Lance and I conversed about some of the best books that we've read. After a while, we started talking about, Merlin-knows-what, and eventually we were around the corner from the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Well I should get going, it's almost curfew. You should too, don't want you to get in trouble." I said turning to leave adjusting my bag on my shoulder..

"Hey, Lily." Lance said. I turned back around.

"Yea?" I watched as his warm brown eyes dropped to the ground as he took a deep breath.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend with me?" He asked his voice soft.

"Sure, sounds like fun." I answered without hesitation.

"Uh, let me rephrase, in case you didn't understand. Do you want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend with me, as your date?" I took a step closer to him playing with the hair that was over my right shoulder, like a little girl talking to her crush.

"Well, when you put it like that, I'd love to go to Hogsmeade this weekend with you, as my date." I stood on my toes and gave Lance a quick peck on the cheek before leaving still playing with my hair. _Hook, line, and sinker._

**A/N: So what did you think? Let me know in a review please. Don't forget about the link on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

****A/N: Well this is the combined chapter two. It has been up for a few days but then I realized that I didn't type an author's note. Well this chapter kind of skips around a bit. Let me know what you think.  
><strong>**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT Harry Potter!_

****Chapter 2 ~ LPOV****

Ever since that day in the library, Lance and I have spent quite a bit of time together. I wanted to boost his confidence in himself because it seemed like even though I agreed to go out with him, Lance thought that I would ditch at the last minute.

Saturday afternoon, I spotted Lance outside the castle wearing loose jeans and a fitted t-shirt. And here I thought he couldn't get any better looking. I walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around surprised.

"Still thought I wasn't going to show up?" I asked. Lance looked me up and down. I was wearing my favorite pair of jeans and a Weird Sisters t-shirt. My hair was in a ponytail. I thought I looked pretty good.

"Kind of, but only because all of the girls I've ever asked out have stood me up." He answered. Aw, that's so sad. I gave him a hug.

"Well you don't have to worry about me. I know what a catch you are…and it helps that I really like you." Lance took my hand and we walked to Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>"And on the walk back, he put his arm around my shoulders." I sighed leaning back into the navy blue sofa. Amber, Paul, and I were in the common room talking about our dates. We used to do this all the time when we first started dating but now we only do it when we want to reminisce about really great ones.<p>

"Lance sounds like a keeper. You better not lose him." Amber said. I felt my cheeks redden. "Look, she's blushing!" She pointed at my cheeks.

"Am not." I lied hiding my face in my hands.

"Aw come on, you look so cute when you blush. Do you remember the last time she liked a guy this much?" Amber asked Paul.

"I believe, it was Andy Simmons, Mr. Fourth Year." I flinched at the name. Ugh, why did Amber have to ask that stupid question? "Now that I think about it, you guys broke up about three months before the summer holidays. I never understood that. You guys were so into each other." Paul observed looking at me. Memories rushed back and I had to hold back tears. Shit!

"What happened, Lil?" Amber whispered seeing my expression. I made sure no one was in the common room before speaking.

"It was great at first. He would randomly give me little gifts and we would spend hours talking about anything. Right before Christmas we had our first kiss, therefore, it was also my first. After Christmas, we made-out a few times in the Room of Requirement. I thought everything was fine, but then Andy started asking me about sex. I told him I wasn't ready and he respected that. Both of us knew that he really wanted to but he didn't bring it up again." I took a deep breath.

"Around March, we went to James' party and got drunk. Needless to say, I woke up the next morning with a killer headache and naked with Andy in his bed." Tears started running down my cheeks. "He apologized but I told him that it wasn't necessary. It was a drunken mistake. A week later he asked if I could spend the night with him. I said no because even though I was no longer a virgin, I wasn't ready to consciously make that decision."

"The next day, I was going down to the library and heard noises coming from a storage closet. I opened it to find Andy shagging some redheaded bimbo. I broke up with him then and there." A sob escaped my throat. I could feel my heart ache at the memory. "After that I didn't care anymore, I mean, why should I have, he obviously didn't. That bastard got virginity and then threw me away. That summer, I went through eight guys trying to forget about him." Amber wrapped me in a hug. I cried on her shoulder for a good ten minutes.

"Lily, you are so brave to continue dating and risking having your heart broken." Amber whispered. "I wish, I was as strong as you."

"Why do you still have your summer boy fest? It's been two years and you've had three boyfriends since then." Paul asked. I wiped my tear stained face.

"During the summers, I don't have a boyfriend to help me forget about him, so I hang out with the muggle boys in the neighborhood. The truth is, I don't sleep with all of them. Some of them I actually date but it usually ends within a week." Amber gave me another hug.

* * *

><p>For the past three months, Lance and I have been in a stable relationship. During our sixth date, Lance asked me to be his girlfriend, obviously I said yes. During our second month, I realized that I liked Lance more than any other guy I've ever dated. That was saying something seeing as we hadn't even kissed yet.<p>

"So what are you guys doing for your four month anniversary tomorrow?" Amber asked as we headed to The Three Broomsticks after a day of Christmas shopping.

"Lance is planning a day alone together. It's just what we need, what with holiday break starting next week." I answered. We entered and found us a table. Amber ordered two butterbeers.

"Have you guys kissed yet?" She asked. I grinned.

"No, we're taking it really slow. So how has it been going with you and Sam?" While everything was going great with Lance and I, Amber had broken up with Alex and started going out with Scorpius Malfoy, before finding out that he had feelings for Rose and having me hook them up. Now, she's dating Sam Brown.

I noticed Amber staring at something behind me. "Amber." She continued to stare. "Amber!" I snapped my fingers in her face.

"Huh? Oh sorry Lil."

"What were you staring at?" I turned around to find Rose and Scorpius snogging in a corner. I turned back around. "I thought you were over him?" She swore that she was.

"I am but that wasn't what I was staring at." A worried expression crossed her face. I turned back around and upon further inspection saw Andy and his newest play toy. Whatever. I turned to face Amber.

"I don't care anymore. I have Lance now." I truthfully stated taking a sip of butterbeer.

"I'm so proud of you." She declared squeezing my right hand in support. We finished our drinks in silence. Amber broke the quiet when we were heading back to the castle. "Why do you think you and Lance haven't kissed yet?"

"We care about each other and don't want to rush things. It's really nice. Also, it would be his first and I want it to be perfect." I believe, everyone should have the perfect first kiss.

"Do you think you're going to tell him about what you really did during the summer?" Amber asked.

"If we reach six months." I take a deep breath. "By that time, I hopefully won't lose him when he finds out."

* * *

><p>At breakfast the next day, I was sitting with Paul looking for Amber when a pair of hands covered my eyes. "Lance, what are you doing?" I asked turning around while taking his soft hands off my face.<p>

"I'm guessing, you forgot about our four month anniversary." Lance answered sitting to my left.

"I would never forget it, anyway I meant you covering my eyes." Amber rushed into the Great Hall and sat next to Paul. "Hey Girlie." I greeted. Lance waved.

"Lil, why didn't you wake me, I almost missed breakfast?" Amber exclaimed. What is she talking about? Wait a minute...

"What time is it?" I asked her.

"9:30." She mumbled with her mouth full of toast. I glanced at my watch and bit back a smirk.

"Amber, you forgot to turn your watch back an hour. It's only 8:30." I stated as she started wolfing down more toast. Her eyes widened and she looked at Paul for confirmation.

"Yep." He said. Straitening her back, Amber swallowed the toast in her mouth and sipped her orange juice like a proper young lady. She cleared her throat.

"I knew that." She said defiantly. I busted out laughing with Paul and Lance. Amber scowled at us. After a minute or so we controlled ourselves.

"Of course you did." She glared at me. "This has been fun and all but I think my bf and I have some plans of our own. I'll see you guys later." I said grabbing my purse and leaving the Great Hall with Lance.

"So what did you plan for today?" I asked Lance when we were outside the Great Hall.

"You'll see." I followed as Lance led the way to the seventh floor.

"We're going to the Room of Requirement?" I asked when he started pacing in front of a blank wall. A door appeared and Lance took my hand and pulled me into the room. I stopped short to take it all in.

"Do you like it?" On one side of the room was a couch in front of a fireplace and bookshelves lining the walls. In the middle of the room there was a foosball table, an air hockey table, and a pool table. Along the back wall there were several arcade games.

I kissed him on the cheek. "It's great."

"You haven't seen the best part." Lance walked over to the left side of the room and pulled back a curtain to reveal a hot tube. My jaw dropped. "Our swimsuits are already here. Also…" He walked over to a cupboard and pulled out towels and a video camera. "I thought we should get this whole day on video." He blushed slightly.

I took the towels and camera and placed them on a table nearby before taking his hands in mine. "You are so sweet." I kissed him on the cheek before grabbing my swimsuit out of the cupboard and going behind a screen to change.

I quickly changed into my favorite bikini. The top had a white background with black swirls and it tied in the back. The bottom had the same pattern and tied on both sides.

I walked out to find Lance already in his swim trunks. They were navy blue and hung on his waist. My eyes traveled up and froze on his gorgeous chest. Man he's ripped! He had a perfect eight pack. I could easily count each one from a mile away. I was almost panting.

I shook myself when I noticed that he was talking.

****Lance POV****

"There's music in the cabinet if you want to listen to something." I said. After a short hesitation Lily went over to the cabinet and started looking through Cds.

I had picked her bikini on purpose. I knew that it was her favorite because she told me the day that I first asked her out and also I had a picture of her in it. One word: Hot.

I grabbed the video camera and set it on the tripod before casting a spell on it to follow us around the room. I wanted to capture every second of today.

"Real Wild Child" by Everlife started playing. The music choice didn't really surprise me. I had given her some of my Cds with American muggle music on them and she had fallen in love.

Lily started dancing around the room. She came over and bumped my hip with hers.

"Come on dance." She said as she took my hands.

* * *

><p>"I am the champion, my friends. I'll keep on fighting 'til the end. I am the champion; I am the champion, no time for losers 'cause I am the champion… Of the world!" I laughed as Lily sang about her victory at pool.<p>

"You're going to tire yourself out." I stated watching her dance around still in her bikini.

"No I'm not." She sing-songed.

"Ok, what do you want to do now?" I asked handing her, her wrap. She took it and tied it around her waist.

"Well, since you're tired let's sit down for a bit." She said plopping down on the couch trying to hide the fact that she was panting. I sat next to her chuckling. She started giggling and rested her head on my right shoulder.

We listened to a few songs in a peaceful bliss. When "Kissin' U" started playing Lily sang along. The song had me thinking about the past four months.

We spent a bunch of time together. Sometimes we would sit in the library and study or read silently and still had a good time. We would hang with each other's friends and sit at the other's table for a day. We did all that but we hadn't even kissed. I wonder why?

"Hey Lil." I said quietly. She looked up from my shoulder. "Why haven't we kissed yet?"

****Lily POV****

I sat up when I heard his question. I had wondered when he was going to ask that. I tucked my slightly damp hair behind my right ear.

"Well, it would be your first kiss and I believe that your first should be perfect. I care about you so I don't want to kiss you unless it's absolutely perfect." I answered blushing. That made more sense in my head. Lance smiled.

"I care about you too. Today has been absolutely perfect." He said leaning toward me a bit. I grinned leaning in too.

"You sure?" I whispered when our lips were about two centimeters about apart.

"Of course, it's you isn't it?" He whispered back.

We leaned in more until our lips met in a gently sweet kiss. The kiss sent a shock through my whole body. Lance's arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. After a minute or so we stopped and rested our forehead on the other's.

"Perfect." Lance whispered. I grinned.

"Good." I whispered before kissing him again.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it. Don't forget about the link on my profile. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this is the third combined chapter. I hope you enjoy it.  
><strong>_Disclaimer: Does it look like I'm rich and famous? Yeah, didn't think so._

**Chapter 3 ~ Lily POV**

I waved bye to Amber and Paul as Lance and I walked over to where my parents were. On the train, Lance insisted on meeting my family before we parted for the break. All I could do was hope that he didn't want to actually talk to them.

I smiled when we reached Mum and Dad. I gave them a hug before stepping back to stand beside Lance. I saw the brightness of Dad's smile dim a little at the sight of him.

"Mum, Dad, this is my boyfriend Lance. Lance, this is my mum and dad." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. And Mrs. Potter." Lance said all polite even though there was a slight tremor to his words. Aw, he is so cute when he's nervous!

"Nice to meet you too." Mum said kindly shaking hands with him. Dad just nodded stiffly making Mum elbow him in the stomach. Dad was mumbling a greeting when I was grabbed from behind and a hand started messing up my hair.

"Teddy!" I exclaimed knowing automatically who it was. He chuckled and gave me a proper hug.

"Hey Lil." He said before letting me go and making my left shoulder an elbow rest. I hastily fixed my hair. "And who is this?" He asked looking Lance up and down a slight frown on his face.

Shrugging Teddy's elbow off, I introduced him to Lance. Just when I thought I could get Lance away before anyone else showed up, James walked up with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione followed by the rest of the pack. Great!

After several minutes of introductions, a little banter between me, Albus and Hugo, and slightly awkward moments, I finally managed to drag Lance away.

"Sorry 'bout that, I meant to get you out of there before my aunt and uncle showed up." I apologized when we were out of ear shot. I could see Rose messing with Teddy's hair out of the corner of my eye.

"It's no problem but your dad and uncle didn't seem to like me that much." Lance replied shooting a glace at Dad.

"Well, I am Daddy's Little Princess, and I'm also Uncle Ron's youngest niece. I'm just glad James and Teddy warmed up to you. They don't play when it comes to Little Sis."

"Maybe you can meet my family at the end of the year. That way, everyone's here to meet you." I grinned at the thought of us still being together by then. "I'll miss you." Lance said giving me a hug.

"I'll miss you too. Call me." I said stepping back a bit.

"Defiantly." We kissed before Lance went to find his family. I turned around at the chorus of ooh's to find Hugo, Albus and Rose making kissy faces.

"For people all older than me you are so immature." I stated.

* * *

><p>Christmas went by peacefully. The whole family spent the day together at The Burrow. That night in my room I opened Lance's present. I got some books and cds that he thought I would like and a copy of the video from our day in The Room of Requirement. As I settled down to watch the video Dad called me downstairs.<p>

I sighed and made my way downstairs. When I reached the bottom step, I froze and stared at the boy in the doorway. The last time I saw him he was standing in the same spot telling me that he was moving to California.

"Tony." I whispered still aw-struck.

"Hey Cupcake." He said referring to the pet name he called me back when we dated in third year.

"Tony… what are you doing here?" I asked stepping off the last step.

"Nice to see you too, Lil." He said with a grin coming closer to me. "Don't I get a hug?" He asked before pulling me into a hug. I looked over his shoulder to see Mum standing in the doorway to the living room. I gave her a look that screamed 'what is he doing here'. She shrugged.

I pulled out of the hug and stepped back.

"Ok, what are you doing here?" I asked bluntly. I watched as Tony's grin faded.

"Aren't you happy to see me, Lil?" His brown eyes shined with sadness and other emotions.

"Of course I am, it's just, we haven't seen, owled, or even talked to each other in three years and then you randomly show up on my doorstep. Logic says ask why you're here."

"My dad got a job offer to be chief head of the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts over here. It pays more than his job in California so we moved back."

There were sounds of footsteps on the stairs.

"Lily, have you seen my-" Albus started then stopped seeing Tony. "What are you doing here?" I gave Tony a look that said 'see I'm not the only one'.

"I'm back." Tony said with a shrug. Albus moved so he was standing right in front of him. I watched as Albus' frown slowly turned into a smile. In a blink of an eye, Albus and Tony were hugging like they were long lost brothers.

* * *

><p>"Amber, what do I do? Everyone's acting like Tony never left." I said pacing. After Albus and Tony's reunion, I snuck back upstairs and called Amber.<p>

"Why is that a bad thing?" She asked.

"Wouldn't you expect your family to feel some kind of awkwardness with your best friend-turned-first boyfriend-turned-ex that no one has heard from in three years?" I asked flopping on my bed.

"Lily, your family has been close to Tony's family since forever, of course, there isn't going to be any awkwardness. Now, what's the real problem?"

I sighed knowing that she was right. "He called me Cupcake." I could practically see Amber's 'so what' face. "He only called me that when we were dating. Why would he call me by a name that was only used when he had romantic feelings for me?"

"Seriously, Lil, seriously?"

"What? It's a valid point. Plus he avoided telling me why he was here and when I wouldn't let it go he only told me that his dad got a new job. How does that explain him showing up at my house at 11 at night?"

"Ok, that does raise some questions but not a full freak out. I'll let it go, for now, though."

After a few minutes, I hung up and got ready for bed.

* * *

><p>I started looking around for Lance as soon as I stepped foot on Platform 9 ¾. I began to walk away in search of him when Mom stopped me.<p>

"Honey, I know you miss Lance but could you help us with your luggage before walking off?" I turned around to see the smirk on her face. Blushing slightly I grabbed my trunk and helped put it on the train.

"Lily!" I spun around at the sound of the unmistakable voice. A grin spread across my face when I saw Lance weaving through the crowd.

When he reached me I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him. Lance continued the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist.

We broke apart when we heard someone clearing his or her throat behind me. I turned around to find Dad scowling at us. I gave him an impish grin before leading Lance on a hunt to find Amber and Paul.

"I missed you." Lance said as he wrapped his right arm around my shoulders.

"I missed you too." I said as I spotted Amber hugging her aunt 'bye'. "Amber!" I called before she could walk away. Amber turned around and waved.

"Hey guys, you have a good holiday?" Amber asked giving each of us a hug.

"Yeah it was fun to spend time with the family." Lance started as I looked around for Paul. I froze as I saw him walking towards us with Tony behind him. "Lily, what's wrong?"

"Guys, you are never gonna believe who I ran into." Paul said when he reached us.

"Tony." Amber and I said together as he joined the circle. Amber's voice was filled with slight shock while mine was filled with dread.

"Yeah I stopped by Lily's house on Christmas." Tony said to no one in particular.

"Lil, why didn't you tell me?" Paul asked play punching my arm. Paul was always closer to Tony than Amber and I were.

"Um, not to be rude or anything but who are you?" Lance asked Tony.

"Oh um, Lance this is Tony, an old friend, and Tony this is Lance, my boyfriend." I awkwardly introduced. Is it time to get on the train yet?

"Pleasure to meet you." Lance said offering his hand to Tony.

"Ditto, but Cupcake here got something wrong in her introductions. I'm Lily's first boyfriend." Tony said taking the offered hand. I grimaced as Lance gave me a questioning look. _Why do I have a really bad feeling about this?_

**A/****N: So the story should take an interesting turn. Let me know in a review what you thought and any suggestions you have.**


End file.
